La razón
by Gelida
Summary: Craig está actuando jodidamente raro. ¿Bipolaridad? ¿Autismo? ¡¿Qué carajo? El aclamado hijo de Lucifer tratará de averiguarlo, encontrándose con una pequeña sorpresita. "¿Quién lo diría? Esa era la razón del por qué Tucker actuaba tan extraño." :Craig/Damien:


**********«title:** _La razón  
_******«fandom: **south park  
******«pairing:** damien/craig  
******«warning:** ninguna... salvo que la trama quizás sea algo extraña (?._  
_

* * *

**La Razón**

* * *

Logró zafarse de su agarre y le devolvió el empujón con más fuerza. El otro, rápidamente cegándose por la ira y olvidando el por qué hacían todo aquello, por reflejo quiso defenderse lanzándosele encima, tirándolo al suelo y sentándose sobre sus caderas mientras su puño derecho daba contra el rostro ajeno. La persona que se encontraba debajo se removió con desesperación tratando de salir de aquella posición tan incómoda y humillante, haciéndole sentir débil, debilidad que se incrementó al ver que sus intentos por ser quien estuviera arriba y no abajo, fueron en vano. El chico de pelo negro y piel pálida agarró las muñecas del otro, poniéndolas a cada lado de su cabeza. A lo que éste exclamó maldiciones en su cara, pataleando debajo de él y mirándolo con la furia inyectada en sus ojos negros.

Dejó de dar patadas al aire —igual no es que podía dar muchas teniendo a una persona sentada arriba de ti— y ejercer fuerza al sentirse un poco cansado. Pero no por eso menos colérico. Levantó un poco su cabeza del piso y le escupió en la cara. Acción que provocó que su atacante se pusiera en pie de inmediato y con la manga de su camisa negra, que estaba arremangada sólo hasta los codos, se frotara el rostro.

—¡Puta madre, Craig!

Craig Tucker yacía también de pie. Se limpió con una mano el hilillo de sangre que resbalaba por su barbilla e hizo una mueca al ver su mano manchada.

Damien lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Tucker resopló y le mostró el dedo medio, para después darle la espalda, mirándolo por encima de su hombro con desconfianza. No iba a ser que lo tomara por sorpresa otra vez.

—¡Carajo! ¡Que sólo quería hablar! —exclamó el ojirojo, sin moverse de su sitio y viendo la nuca de con quien minutos antes se había peleado. Éste no hizo más que ignorarlo y seguir su camino—. ¡¿Con que así estamos?! ¡Pues vete a la mierda, menudo cabrón!

El sonido de las puertas de la escuela cerrarse fue la única respuesta que obtuvo. Cerró los puños con fuerza, encajándose las uñas en las palmas de las manos y se mordió el labio inferior, en un intento de controlar sus emociones y sus impulsos. Cosa que sabía de antemano, era literalmente imposible.

—¡Me cago en la puta!

Dicho esto, lanzó una llama de fuego a lo que sea que se le cruzó en su camino. Lamentablemente fue un alumno, y lamentablemente fue Kenny, quien al sentir su cuerpo ardiendo por las llamas corrió en círculos por los pasillos de la escuela, hasta llegar a donde mismo y caer al suelo… muerto.

—¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Mataron a Kenny! —comentó Marsh escandalizado, apuntando con el dedo el cuerpo del rubio.

—¡Hijo de puta! —le siguió Kyle, mientras miraba y apuntaba también con el dedo a Damien, quien sólo se limitó a fulminarlo con la mirada y después largarse de allí.

El frío aire le dio de lleno en el rostro al anticristo cuando salió. Estaba molesto, no, molesto era muy poco para describir su estado de ánimo. Estaba colérico, enfurecido, estaba que lo llevaba la chingada. Así de fácil.

No había mentido cuando le dijo a Craig que solamente quería hablar con él. Sin embargo, las cosas se le salieron de control —qué novedad—. Tucker se había negado a hablar y le dio la espalda, Damien lo tomó por el hombro, Craig le dio un manotazo y, bueno, ya saben, el instinto de defensa, piensa Damien. Pues éste en respuesta agarró por los hombros al chico y lo azotó contra los casilleros. Debió haber pensado que Craig le devolvería semejante empujón. En fin, es que su _amigo _Craig andaba extraño en las últimas semanas, normalmente se juntaban para hacer desmadre por la escuela y, ¿cómo decirlo? Ahora se comportaba distante —más de lo que era—, ido, más serio, pensativo, como un completo autista. Lo que incrementaba el "problema" era que solamente actuaba así cuando el anticristo estaba cerca, cosa que a éste último le molestaba, a veces pensaba que ni siquiera le escuchaba cuando hablaba. Y si bien no se consideraban súper mejores amigos como Marsh y Broflovski, se agradaban, discutían por cosas estúpidas, se insultaban, pero al fin y al cabo, terminaban bien. Hasta que pasó todo esto del "autismo", Damien podía jurar que incluso Craig evitaba su mirada, y vamos, ¿Craig? Craig Tucker es una persona que dice lo que no le gusta sin pelos en la lengua, eso todos incluyendo el hijo de Satán lo sabían. Pero últimamente Craig no era Craig, al menos con Damien.

Fue por eso que decidió hablar con él, o más bien, exigirle que le diera una explicación. Pensó que tarde o temprano se le pasaría y bueno, Damien no era muy paciente después de todo, por lo que consideró que era una buena opción preguntárselo de una buena vez y no dejarlo al _a ver qué pasa_. Empero, las cosas no salieron como esperaba, ¿qué tan "terrible" era lo que le pasaba a Craig como para no dirigirle ni el saludo?

Damien chasqueó la lengua. ¿Tendría él algo que ver? Lo dudaba, era consciente de que la mayoría de las veces él y Tucker se llevaban pesado, pero así se llevaban y nunca había recibido una queja de parte del muchacho, tampoco veía alguna muestra de desagrado en su expresión, al menos no lo suficiente como para no hablarle. En fin, nada fuera de lo normal.

—Jodido bipolar —murmuró, mientras pateaba una piedra—. Jodido autista.

Se rascó su cabellera negra, fastidiado. Tenía que admitir que cuando no estaba con Craig haciendo estupideces, o molestándolo, se aburría.  
No hace mucho tiempo que había regresado a South Park y se había vuelto parte de la clase de nuevo y, para su sorpresa, terminó siendo un amigo de Craig. Él era algo así como su compañero de desmadres, su cómplice, juntos eran los malones, por decirlo así. Reían, discutían, puteaban y se burlaban juntos. Se podría decir que todos los insultos que se decían en juego tenían un mensaje _subliminal _que decía: "Sabes que después de todo te aprecio".

Nah, insultaba a Craig porque así tan hijo de puta era, y el ojinegro no era un santo tampoco, por lo que estaban a mano.

El anticristo detuvo el paso de su caminata bajando la vista a sus pies, pensando, exprimiéndose los sesos buscando una buena razón que justifique la actitud de Craig. Aún así, el único resultado fue que le comenzó a dar jaqueca por, según Damien, pensar mucho.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó salir un suspiro, sintiéndose estúpido. Ni siquiera sabía por qué le importaba tanto. Tal vez porque Craig era una de las pocas personas… _muy _pocas personas, al que puede hablar con él libremente y no preocuparse porque hará una mueca de desagrado o susto porque dice cosas crueles y sádicas algunas veces, porque a Tucker sencillamente le daba igual, aunque incluso una que otra vez reía.

Damien sonrió inconscientemente como pocas veces solía sonreír, ante lo último.

Sí, la risa de Craig era curiosa, por no decir que hasta graciosa. Y Damien se burlaba a menudo por eso.

Sacudió la cabeza con brusquedad, tratando de alejar cualquier pensamiento. ¡Suficiente! Tucker tendría que darle una explicación, así tenga que atarlo a una silla y hacer uso de sus poderes sobrenaturales.

* * *

Despertó con el corazón palpitando a una velocidad sobrehumana que sentía que en cualquier momento saldría por su boca. Despertó con el cuerpo empapado en sudor, la respiración acelerada. Era como si acabara de correr miles de kilómetros y ahora tenía aquellos síntomas.

Miró por debajo de las sábanas.

—¡Carajo! —exclamó, a la vez que se levantaba y tomaba una toalla que se encontraba desparramada en el suelo.

Craig Tucker necesitaba una ducha. Y muy fría.

Así que cuando el agua escurría por su cuerpo, relajándolo, se recordó a sí mismo esa noche que mañana tenía que seguir almorzando con otros chicos y no con Damien, no aún. No si seguía teniendo esos _sueños_.

Pudo fingir que no pasaba nada ante el anticristo. Porque, _no pasaba nada_. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentirse "extraño" e incómodo cuando estaba a su lado y, sabía que notaría su repentina actitud, por lo que decidió alejarse por un tiempo mientras también lo hacían esos estúpidos sueños. Además, al ver llegar a Damien desde lejos, recordaba y sentía al instante que se le levantaba el "ánimo", por "ánimo" nos referimos a cierta parte "física", y por parte "física" nos referimos a cierta partecita del cuerpo masculino. Si saben a lo que me refiero, para no entrar en más detalles.

Porque en pocas palabras, Craig estaba teniendo sueños húmedos con cierto chico satánico. Sabía que eso era normal en esa edad, es decir, esa clase de sueños, pero, ¿con Damien? _Jesús_.

Cuando Craig salió de la ducha, fijó la mirada en el reloj de mesa que estaba a lado de la cama. Eran apenas las ocho de la noche y sin embargo decidió tirarse a la cama y volver a dormir.

Sabía que lo más probable ya era que soñara otra vez con él. Más no le tomó importancia, no era como si Damien se fuera a dar cuenta, ¿no?

* * *

Damien, como buen obstinado que era, decidió intentar hablar (exigirle que le dijera) de nuevo con el chico que últimamente se mostraba más indiferente de lo normal con él.

Eran ya las nueve y media de la noche cuando Damien estaba plantado frente a la casa de los Tucker.

Y en pocos segundos se encontraba frente a la ventana, y posteriormente en la habitación de Craig, haciendo uso de sus habilidades extraordinarias. Pero hizo una leve mueca al ver que el muchachito dormía.  
Estaba por largarse de allí, cuando tuvo una idea. Sonrió con malicia y, sin pensarlo más, entró en los sueños de Craig.

Minutos después, había una expresión en el rostro del anticristo de asombro, confusión, comprensión y después perversión.

_Diablos._

¿Así que Craig soñaba con él? Y no era un sueño cualquiera, por supuesto que no. Rió entre dientes, ¿por eso lo evitaba? ¿Esa era la razón? ¿Esa era la _sencilla _razón? Porque, ¿qué más podría ser, entonces?

_Oh por Satán._

Volvió a reír suavemente, una risa llena de picardía, traviesa; procurando no despertar al chico que se removía en su cama.

—Carajo, esto es oro —murmuró, entre la penumbra del dormitorio.

Y con 'oro' se refería a que ya tenía una nueva manera de molestar a Craig.

Iba a aprovecharse muy bien de aquella "información". Hasta se podía imaginar perfectamente la expresión en la cara del primogénito de los Tucker. Lo iba a disfrutar tanto.

Oh sí.

Indirectas, comentarios de doble sentido, roces intencionales, ¿intento de violación? De más cabe decir que al día siguiente Craig Tucker no tuvo, en absoluto, una buena mañana.


End file.
